Une dette à payer
by Pitipoi
Summary: Rukia se sent terriblement redevable, et coupable, envers Renji. Le jeune chinigami a, après tout, risqué sa vie et subi la prison pour lui éviter l'exécution. Mais la façon dont Renji aimerait être remercié n'est peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde.


**Une dette à payer**

Par Pitipoi

_D'après le manga BLEACH de Tite Kubo_

_Beta reader : Dod  
_

En vous souhaitant à tous une agréable lecture !_  
_

xoxox

- Peu importent les blessures et les jours passés au cachot, Rukia. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé et désiré que toi, reconnus-je, la gorge serrée et le cœur battant. Et que je n'aimerai et désirerai jamais une autre femme autant que toi.

- Renji…

Elle me considéra un long moment, ses beaux yeux écarquillés. Je me sentis rougir un peu en me demandant comment j'avais pu avouer une chose pareille dans de telles circonstances, alors que j'étais encore dans la demeure des Kuchiki et que je sortais à peine du bureau de Byakuya, à qui je venais de jurer obéissance et respect.

Une petite voix ricana méchamment dans ma tête.

_« Bravo, Renji ! Tu viens de lui promettre de ne plus jamais tenter quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de ternir le prestigieux patronyme des Kuchiki et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la minute qui suit ? Tu essayes de mettre sa sœur dans ton lit ! Belle intégrité, mon gars, félicitations ! »_

- Pardon, Rukia, m'excusai-je en baissant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Un simple lieutenant ne… Peu importe, oublie ce que j'ai dit,. Je… Je suis désolé, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Je sentis sa petite main fraîche sur ma joue et tressaillis.

- Renji… murmura-t-elle.

Après un timide sourire, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les couloirs enténébrés de la demeure des Kuchiki.

Moi, je restai planté là, perplexe, suivant du regard les mouvements de son ample hakama, qui ondulait autour de ses jambes au rythme de sa marche aérienne.

Elle ralentit un peu le pas, tourna la tête dans ma direction, sourit de nouveau et reprit sa progression.

Mon pouls fit une embardée en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une invitation à la suivre.

Suffoqué, je forçai mes pieds à se mettre en mouvement, l'un après l'autre. J'avais soudain les jambes aussi molles que de la bourre de coton et, non sans ironie, je me pris à espérer qu'elles ne me trahissent pas en se prenant dans les plis de mon ample uniforme.

Avec cette dérision tintée d'appréhension que l'on ressent dans les moments trop intenses, je m'imaginai, tombant cul par-dessus tête sur le parquet ciré, empêtré dans mes vêtements, dans un vacarme épouvantable qui alerterait aussitôt Byakuya et la moitié des domestiques de la maison. Quelle serait leur réaction face un inextricable amas de membres, de cheveux rouges, de métal et de coton noir se démenant pour se remettre sur pied dans un semblant de dignité ? Je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer...

Pied droit.

Pied gauche.

Calmement.

Lentement.

Ne pas regarder en bas.

Surtout ne pas regarder.

Ne pas voir les plis impeccables de mon hakama essayer de se glisser traîtreusement entre mes jambes pour me faire trébucher. Garder les yeux fixés sur les hanches de Rukia, qui balançaient avec grâce à quelques mètres de moi. Ne pas penser à une possible chute. D'ailleurs, avais-je fait le moindre faux pas ? Non. Quand avais-je déjà trébuché ? Quand m'étais-je humilié en tombant de tout mon long en public ? Jamais. Alors pourquoi ces appréhensions idiotes ?

J'étais trop nerveux...

Cela ne me ressemblait pas, pourtant. Tout allait merveilleusement se passer. Rukia allait me conduire dans un endroit calme où nous pourrions discuter en toute intimité, peut-être même siroter un thé parfumé hors de prix, et, une fois là, je la séduirai, comme je l'avais fait avec tant d'autres. Le temps passant, la conversation se ferait plus légère et je me pencherai à son oreille pour la frôler de mon souffle puis de mes lèvres. Si elle ne me repoussait pas, j'enroulerais mon bras autour de sa toute petite taille, elle nicherait son visage au creux de mon épaule et...

Discrètement, je glissai une main sous mon aisselle - juste pour vérifier…

Le tissu était-il humide ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Que je pouvais passer toute une journée et une partie de la nuit dans mon uniforme de shinigami sans transpirer avec la chaleur qu'il faisait ?

Rukia fit une pause à l'extrémité d'un couloir désert et tourna à nouveau la tête dans ma direction. Gêné, je croisai les bras et lui adressai un sourire penaud, auquel elle répondit.

Elle m'invita de la main à la rejoindre, ce que je fis en prenant bien garde de rester à un pas d'elle, au cas où.

Je la vis froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils, probablement décontenancée par ma soudaine raideur, et ouvrit une petite porte avant de s'enfoncer dans un nouveau couloir, votre serviteur, plus indécis que jamais, sur ses talons.

Maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait de ses appartements privés, le pas de Rukia paraissait plus détendu et son port moins solennel, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus sensuel. Je vissai à nouveau mon regard au creux de ses hanches et la cambrure de ses reins me fit oublier un instant mes craintes ridicules. Après tout, si j'avais transpiré, elle aussi ! D'ailleurs, par intermittences, je pouvais voir de petits cheveux rebelles collés à sa nuque moite, derrière ses oreilles.

- Par ici, Renji, murmura-t-elle, en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir pour faire coulisser une porte.

Je l'entendis frotter de l'amadou pour allumer une lampe. La petite flamme orangée éclaira chichement son visage et fit scintiller des dizaines de petites paillettes dorées dans ses yeux noisette.

- Viens... m'enjoignit-elle en me précédant dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant moi, elle me frôla de l'épaule et un effluve capiteux, mélange d'acanthe et de fleur de mandarinier, me chatouilla les narines. L'huile parfumée dont elle enduisait sa peau halée après le bain ? Par contraste avec ses cheveux d'ébène, Rukia paraissait pâle mais, en fait, sa peau était cannelle. Elle avait toujours adoré le soleil et, contrairement aux dames de l'aristocratie, n'avait jamais fui ses rayons. Il m'était arrivé, par le hasard d'un laisser-aller non voulu, d'entrevoir la plante rose de ses pieds nus, lorsqu'elle jouait avec ses sandales, au bord du bassin du grand jardin. J'aurais alors voulu mordiller cette peau tendre, qui tranchait de façon aussi franche avec le dessus un peu plus brun de ses pieds. De ravissants petits pieds, au demeurant, avec de longs orteils aux ongles bien carrés. Il était rare de trouver une femme avec de jolis pieds, comme avec de jolies mains. Celles de Rukia étaient parfaites, petites et gracieuses comme celles d'une poupée, aux doigts terminés par des ongles ovales soignés, limés à ras. Des mains faites pour caresser, avec des paumes aussi roses que la plante de ses pieds et peut-être ses tétons... Non, ses tétons devaient être bruns. Petits et bruns.

Bien que nous ayons passé notre enfance et notre adolescence ensemble, au Rukongai, je n'avais jamais pu voir Rukia nue - du moins pas en pleine lumière car, bien sûr, je l'avais espionnée à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'elle dormait ou prenait son bain, comme tous les garçons du quartier. Mais elle avait toujours été d'une prudence excessive et ceux qu'elle avait surpris à l'épier n'avaient jamais eu envie de recommencer !

Si ses tétons étaient bruns, ses parties les plus intimes devaient l'être aussi. D'une jolie couleur cannelle un peu plus soutenue que sa peau et auréolées de... L'image d'un buisson noir de longs poils drus et hirsutes se présenta à mon esprit. Allais-je devoir fouiller dans les ronces pour trouver l'entrée de la grotte ? Malheureusement, à en juger par l'épaisseur de ses cheveux, c'était à craindre et Rukia ne m'avait jamais paru être le genre de femme assez soucieuse de coquetterie pour... Je retins un éclat de rire de justesse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers moi, la lampe à la main.

La faible luminosité lui dissimula, heureusement, mon sourire facétieux.

- Tu as l'air d'une conspiratrice qui s'apprête à commettre un crime, mentis-je.

Si j'en croyais la mine anxieuse qu'elle affichait en cet instant, elle n'adhérait pas le moins du monde à mon humour.

- Qui sait… murmura-t-elle.

La réflexion me refroidit plus sûrement qu'un bain glacé et me vexa, aussi. Faire l'amour avec moi s'apparentait donc pour elle à un crime ? Merci du compliment ! Je faillis la laisser plantée là pour faire demi-tour et elle dut le sentir car son expression s'adoucit.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour toi, Renji, c'est... C'est compliqué tout ça, hein ?

Avec un soupir déchirant - de mieux en mieux ! - elle posa la lampe sur une table basse et je découvris avec surprise que nous étions dans sa chambre à coucher, au pied de son futon. Dans le genre direct, Rukia se posait là !

Elle bloqua la porte coulissante et s'assit sur les couvertures, en attente, les joue écarlates et le regard vissé au plancher brillant.

Ulcéré, je la dévisageai un long moment et elle resta là, immobile, les yeux baissés, sans esquisser le moindre geste, attendant je ne sais quelle réaction de ma part. Que je me jette sur elle pour lui arracher ses vêtements, peut-être ?

Charmant ! Pour qui me prenait-elle donc ? Un sanglier en rut ?

Il fallait mettre fin au plus vite à cette situation ridicule.

D'un geste sûr, non dénué de rage, je me débarrassai de mon arme, que je jetai sur un tapis, tout près du lit, et entrepris de défaire ma ceinture.

- Bien ! claironnai-je d'une voix forte, la faisant tressaillir. As-tu une préférence ?

- P... Pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Je fis glisser mon dogi sur mes épaules.

- A quatre pattes ? Sur le flanc ? Sur le dos ? précisai-je, pratique. A moins que tu préfères être dessus ?

De ma vie je ne vis une femme rougir comme Rukia rougit alors. En un clignement de paupières, son visage parut concentrer les trois quarts du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle était si congestionnée que je la crus même sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

- Je... Comme tu voudras... chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tout juste audible.

Qu'elle me prenne au sérieux me laissa sans voix ! Belle opinion qu'elle avait de moi !

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui servir une réflexion acide mais son expression m'en dissuada.

Se sentait-elle si coupable de ce qui m'était arrivé qu'elle se croyait dans l'obligation de me dédommager en se donnant à moi, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences et quelle que puisse être la façon dont je comptais jouir d'elle ?

La pitié me gagna.

Je me débarrassai de mon dogi à moitié défait et allai m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

Rukia fixait toujours le sol, les lèvres pincées et la respiration difficile. Elle frissonnait et une sueur froide lui coulait le long de la nuque et sur le front. Maintenant que j'étais tout près d'elle et que je pouvais l'observer à satiété, je remarquai aussi les cernes qui creusaient ses jolis yeux noisette.

Sentant mon regard, elle essaya de contrôler ses tremblements mais en paraissait incapable.

- Alors je veux que tu arrêtes la comédie que tu es en train de me jouer, fis-je d'une voix posée.

Elle redressa soudain la tête. L'incompréhension et la honte se mêlèrent à l'affolement dans les feux dorés de ses orbes ambrés et une larme perça au coin de son œil.

- Rukia... chuchotai-je, profondément ébranlé.

Elle ferma les yeux et la larme roula sur sa pommette sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour la retenir.

Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi. Elle était de pâte contre ma poitrine nue et les sanglots l'agitaient à peine mais je sentais ses larmes tomber de ses joues glacées sur mon torse. Sa peau était froide, tendue comme celle d'un cadavre, et ses doigts inertes dans ma main.

- Parle-moi, Rukia, murmurai-je en frottant son dos à travers ses vêtements. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tus, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

J'avais fait mille suppositions, imaginé mille possibilités, tissé mille éventualités lorsque j'avais rêvé au moment, certes inespéré, où je serais enfin seul avec elle dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher, mais jamais je n'aurais songé à quelque chose comme ça.

Je nichai mon visage dans ses cheveux et me mis à me balancer doucement d'arrière en avant sur le futon, comme on le fait pour rassurer un enfant effrayé.

- Je suis là, Rukia, me surpris-je à murmurer. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, pourfendrai la moitié du ciel, si tu le souhaites, et déposerai à tes pieds une tête pour chaque larme versée si des hommes sont responsables de celles-ci mais dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Elle frissonna longuement, blottit plus étroitement son front contre mon cou et m'entoura le torse de ses bras avant de se mettre littéralement en boule contre ma poitrine, les jambes repliées contre mon ventre.

- Je suis désolée, Renji… sanglota-t-elle. Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Pour tout ce que tu as risqué… Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir souffrir à cause de moi. Jamais. Jamais... Je te le jure... Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi !

La gorge brutalement serrée par une tendresse insoutenable, je tendis le bras pour récupérer mon dogi et l'en recouvris avant de m'installer un peu plus confortablement dos au mur, Rukia toujours recroquevillé dans mes bras.

Pas un instant son regard n'avait croisé le mien - honte ou confiance aveugle, peu importait - mais, petit à petit, sa peau se réchauffa et ses tremblements cessèrent.

Lorsque la pression de ses bras se relâcha et que sa tête se fit plus lourde sur ma poitrine, je sus qu'elle s'était endormie là, tout contre moi, son souffle régulier me chatouillant la peau.

Ma position était inconfortable au possible et j'avais des fourmillements dans tout le corps mais rien au monde ne m'aurait fait bouger d'un pouce...

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte jusqu'au bout ^_-_

_Envie d'un ch'tit commentaire, peut-être ? Ca fait toujours plaisir ! *^_^*_

_Et, comme toujours... **Si vous avez trouvé la moindre "boulette" **qui nous aurait échappée, à moi et à Dod, ce serait adorable de votre part de m'avertir car cela rendrait la lecture plus agréable à d'autres membres de la communauté - il n'y a rien de pire que de tomber sur un texte ravagé de fautes de toute sorte ! ^_^_


End file.
